My Stinky Tea Party
by Stargazer12256
Summary: Fang starts to crack up laughing, so does Gazzy - oh crud - bad things happen when Gazzy laughs... So much for a tea party... *I'm not really good at summaries but please R&R*


**WARNING: I AM COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY BORED. JUST SAYING.**

**Lil' note: hey... I'm bored (hence the warning up there) So I decided to write a random FANFICTION!**

I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh as Max stared at her teacup as if it was going to explode, or turn into a killing machine of some sort. She poked it, the tea inside rippled at the sudden movement, Max wrinkled her nose.

"This stuff smells weird, looks weird, and I bet it tastes weird, I'm outta here," Max started to get up, but I grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't, we are staying here and drinking this tea... I've always wanted to have tea."

Oh – did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Star. The flock found me when they invaded the Institute for Higher Living. Remember that place? Yeah. Meeee too.  
Angel spilled her tea, "Oh dear..." she tried to say in an British accent.  
Fang sighed, "Ok, I feel like this is a been there done that moment, can we go now?"

I groaned, "Fine."

The flock started to stand up, but once again me and my big fat feathery mouth had to point something out, "LOOK! IT'S TUBBY THE BEAR! HE'S GIVING OUT FREE HUGS! ZOMG!"

"Hey that's my thing!" Nudge nudged (No pun intended) me.

Angel went beserk, "TUBBY THE BEAR, TUBBY THE BEAR! MAX, MAX CAN WE GO SEE HIM? SAY YES, SAY YES, SAY YEESSSSS!"

Max glared at me, "Thanks," she mouthed, and then she turned to Angel, "Fine, but only for a – and she's gone..."

Angel had took off running towards Tubby screaming like a – like a seven year old girl, I choked as I realized that because of how fast Angel was going things weren't going to end up so... spiffy for Tubs. Sure enough Angel SMASHED against him, he said "Oh!" but it's sounded more like "O – boooooaaa...ghhhhh".

"TUBBYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Angel cried.

Fang burst out in laughter, and so did the Gasman - crud – if the Gasman laughs BAD things happen, I learned that the hard way. "BLLAAAHHHHGGGGGGGG" a sound came from Gazzy.

"GAZZY! DUDE!" Iggy coughed.

"MY EYES... MY EYES!" Nudge gasped.

I coughed like a maniac (If maniacs cough...) and managed to crawl towards Tubs and Angel, "Save yourselves!"

But Angel didn't here me, she was too busy jumping around a moaning Tubby the bear and telling him what she wanted for Christmas, and how much her old bear Celeste would have loved to meet him. I'm guessing she smelled Gazzy's STANK because she dropped to the ground and started gasping for air.

"GAZZY! MY BRAIN IS MELTING!" I heard Max yell.

"It's the tea! I swear!" Gazzy cackled.

"Star! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Max coughed.

"I just wanted tea!" I whined.

I could barely hear Angel talking to Tubby from the ground, I don't know how she wasn't DYING then, because when the STANK get's into your lungs... you cant really talk.

"I want a princess dress that has like... super awesome stuff that I can fight with because - "

"ANGEL!" I shouted.

"I mean..." she coughed, "I want another bear like Celeste, maybe he can be your best friend! I'll name him... Bubba!"

Yay, another bear that she can CONSTANTLY talk about, ugh...

"I also want Max and Fang to like live happily -"

"ANGEL!" Max, Fang, and I screamed at the same time.

Angel coughed again and yelled at Gazzy, "THE STINK ISN'T GOING DOWN? ARE YOU RAPPID FIRING OR SOMETHING? Anyway... heh, Tubs, I want a unicorn, and a phone and... and..."

Finally the STANK smoke cleared and we could breath, I looked around, people were lying on the ground coughing and yelling... ahh... at least I was a LEETLE used to the STANK but not that much.

"Gerald! I told you to lay off those nachos!" An elderly woman smack her husband in the back of his head with her purse.

I slowly stood up and walked over to Angel, "I think Tubby has had enough."

Angel reluctantly walked back to the flock with me, Max has her arms crossed, and Fang was... SIGH blending in with his stupid surroundings because of his stupid abilities, which I had none, I just had a feathery mess of wings.

"I just... wanted tea!" I said softly.

"Well... you got tea... you got a Tubby the Bear lying on the ground probably having a stroke, AND you got a small episode from Gazzy's butt, yep. TEA TIME WAS JUST THE BOMB, "Max said sarcastically.

Oh Max... you and your sarcastically-ness... I DOENS'T BOTHER ME.

"What does bother you then?" Angel asked all innocent like.

"ANGEL," I groaned.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, it's something... you don't want me telling Max that her sarcastically-ness – was that it? - doesn't bother you - "

I stared at her in horror, Max glared at me.

I chuckled nervously, "Oh... a corner... I think I'll go stand in it..."

**Ok, yeah, that was weird, I know... but bear with me – no not Tubby the bear with me, just... just bear with me.**


End file.
